Matar Black
by Wolven Berserker
Summary: Harry is taken from the remains of his house by Regulus and under a new name is raised as the twin of the Dark Lord's son.
1. Chapter 1

Matar Latrunculus Nex Black

Disclaimer I do not own anything made by J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers or any other thing you may or may not recognize.

Chapter One- Welcome to the Mass Confusion

Halloween 1981

The Village of Godric's Hallow

Regulus was no fool, he knew that what he had just done, the Dark Lord would notice . . . eventually. His plan had so far worked, he had stolen the Dark Lord's horcrux, and faked his and the Dark Lord's son's death by conjuring look alike corpses and altering the memories of the person who was supposed to kill him. Wincing remembering his first twelve attempts to make a corpse and wondering how he managed to make one a look alike of Molly Weasley, if she was male, which was creepy. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and remembered what he was doing.

He had left 'his' son at the house, along with a house elf, he had bought when he first thought of going threw with his plan. So now he was just waiting for the Dark Lord to attack the Potters to make another horcrux then he would go inside the house to see if he had left the horcrux at the house for it to be passed over and thrown into a dump or to be given to a friend of the family who would unknowingly safeguard it or if he took it with him.

He watched as the Dark Lord unlocked the door and listened as the attack took place from his hiding spot in a bush a few blocks away and thought (trying to get his mind off the fact he was letting innocent people die) what Sirius would think of him doing something like this; hiding around in bushes, destroying horcruxes and two weeks ago being bit by a vampire because he got lost in an department store and ran into one in the frozen meat section.

His thoughts however were interrupted when he heard a woman who he after a moment he realized was Lily shout "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" After a few moments he heard her scream "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy" and end with a final scream.

After a few seconds in which Regulus assumed he had killed Harry the house started on fire. He blinked, now why would the Dark Lord set the house on fire? He counted to 300 then went inside after putting a flame-freezing charm on himself.

He entered the living room and saw James Potter lying still on the floor, dead. He raised his wand about to put a flame resistant charm on him when he realized that the ministry would be able to find him if he left his magical signature here and lowered it, and continued his examination going up the steps. He went threw an open door and found a pile of robes and Lily dead. He wondered why a pile of robes was on the floor when he heard loud crying he looked down did she in her dying moments de-age the Dark Lord . Thankfully she had not as he soon noticed after staring at the pile of robes for twelve seconds and realizing the noise was not coming from there but from her arms in which she held Harry.

He looked down at Harry and immediately noticed two things:

One: he was not dead

Two: He had a cut on his forehead that was oozing blood.

He decided that he would clean his cut and put a charm on him so he would not be burned to death then decided to watch him for awhile.

Two hours later he was getting bored because no one was coming

Four hours later the fire stopped and he was attempting to count from 100 backwards using only prime numbers.

One hour later he had gotten to 61.

Five hours later he gave up hope of anyone coming and was thinking of what to do next and came to the following conclusions

1.)He could take Harry in.

2.)If he did take him in he would have another mouth to feed.

3.)It would give Ophiuchus someone to play with if he took him in.

4.)His conscience would never let him sleep a peaceful night again if he did not take the helpless orphan in.

5.)It would repay the debt owed to the Potter family if he took him in.

After reviewing the facts he decided to get Harry himself. He returned to the room that held the baby and picked him up trying not to look at Lily's burned face near him as he did so. He quickly left the house and went back to his hiding spot, checked for muggles and apparated back to his house, spliching one of his eyebrows off in the process and proceeding to remind himself, why exactly wizards and vampires do not do intercontinental apparition. After making sure Harry was still in one piece, he thought about what to do next and decided that since he was going to be a Black, Harry would need a different name. He thought about what his first name would be, it would have to be something near Harry because the baby would probably have subconsciously realized his own name, after a moment of thought he came up with a excellent name! It was perfect, it continued the Black family tradition of star names and was slightly similar to Harry, he would change his name to Horologium! After a moment of thought he realized that the only thing the names had in common was they started with the same letter and had an 'r' in the same place. Sighing he tried to come up with a better name and unable to he decided his first name would have to be different from Harry and he would have to pray he would get used to it and decided upon naming him after the star Matar. After a few seconds of thought he decided that since Ophiuchus's middle name was Eorum Caedo, Matar's middle name could be Latrunculus Nex . He thought idly that when his two sons were old enough to go to school they would probably hate having to sign their full names. He sighed and headed to Exhuban's, Ministry of Magic's, Department of Magical Adoption through his floo after reattaching his eyebrow that until then he had forgotten about and got in line.

Three hours later he was standing in line to go to the line for the line that would take him to an extremely long line where he would have to retake a test that he took a year and several months previous.

An hour later he was halfway threw the line that would take him to the extremely long line.

Four hours later he had gotten to the test.

Three hours later he had finished the test and was finished with the paperwork when the lady checking it over mumbled " Matar Latrunculus Nex Black? I pity him..." and gave Regulus an odd look then handed him his adoption certificate and gave him access to Ophiuchus's official paper for him to change his last name after repeating the process with his own name.

He apparated back to his house to get some well deserved sleep. Moments after his head hit his pillow his alarm clock came on. He had forgotten to turn it off on Friday. After using the Reductor Curse on the clock he fell asleep unknowing to the fact he was raising two Parselmouths one of which was going to be missing their parents very badly when he woke up at four in the morning.

* * *

Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Creepy, The House Elf That Knows Too Much

Regulus was very confused. He looked at the birth certificate of Matar, blinked and stared it some more. Eventually when he had stared unmoving at the piece of paper for over an hour it finally it got to the point when . . .

"Master Regulus must eat sir." Said his house elf which had a name he could not remember. Regulus sadly had the opposite problem of most people he could only remember long names and house elves unfortunately typically had very short ones.

"I think this might be the oddest coincidence in all of magic's history." He replied.

"No master" the elf said and inhaled deeply. "That would be the time when a convention of experimental dragon breeders, a Quidditch World Cup match, a meeting of werewolf and vampire rights groups and a convention for house elves on new cleaning charms happened at the same place at the same time, and until both the leader of the Vampire rights group and the Keeper for one of the teams fell into labor in the same instant that the Seeker for the other team got his notification that had been delayed several years that he was a registered healer after he caught the snitch that had been flouting several inches behind the crossbreed of the Hungarian Horntail and a basilisk's head the whole game."

"When did this happen?" he said after a pause in which he wondered if he would ever know someone sane.

"Master I is sure that it is about a hundred years ago. The story has come from my mother but I don't knows why most people believe she is lying."

"This may be in the top ten then." He said and continued still shocked "The Dark Lords son's birthday is the same day as Matar's!"

"Oh, I thought Master knew what Creepy does and got the because of it."

"Please, just tell me." He begged wanting the house elf to stop

"Matar and Ophiuchus are Animus Somes Frater." Said Creepy.

"Lets see animus means soul, somes means body and frater means brother. So they are soul body brothers?"

"Kind of master," Creepy explained. "Animus Somes Frater are what happens when a magical twin baby dies if they was before they are born. The one that remains alive uses most of the magic they are born with to transport the soul of the dead to another unborn baby's. The dead soul merges with the existing one and eventually overtakes them. The one that did not die has created a magic and soul bond between. So they are twins but not and if one of them gets hurt the soul bond gives both half of the damage. That is how Ophiuchus got his scar..."

"Ophiuchus has a scar?"

"Yes master, He got it when Matar got hit by a killing curse..."

"Matar got hit with a killing curse!" He shouted

"Yes master, it is in today's newspaper. Creepy saying that the killing curse pushes the soul out of the body and kills it but for Animus Somes Frater it only pushes it half out and when that half returned to the body it shoots off the magic configuration used for killing and killed the bad man and almost killed Creepy. The soul returning gave them the scars."

"Where did you learn all of that?" Regulus asked wondering if everyone he met had gone to a class called scaring Regulus Black in a past life.

"My mother told me about Animus Somes Frater and recognizing signs of bad magic and her mom told her and back and back and back master."

"Thanks for the info Creepy. Do you know where the paper is?"

"Right here master." She said and with a pop had the Daily Prophet and handed it to him

He not realizing that he had not gotten out of bed yet read the paper and was surprised to find out that somehow or other the wizarding public had found out what happened but there were a few flaws. Like that the spell rebounded when it had actually just been recreated in an similar manner or that Harry was kidnaped by a Death Eater who wanted retribution and was torturing him slowly to death.

However he was thankful that the only thing that the Exhubanian government looked into people's history was adoption, current criminal acts and accidentally obliviating themself into thinking they were Gulliver Pokeby or Beatrix Bloxam all of which excluding adoption was thankfully very uncommon as he had gotten a job at Azkaban. Being in such an unnoticeable position was both good and bad for him. For the good because it was traditional for workers at Azkaban to live in Exhuban, as that had been what the significantly small country had been settled for, to house the workers of Azkaban so he would not attract attention. The bad part being his brother who as he read farther in the paper had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort was in there and may recognize him.

He tried to get up out of his 'chair' but failed having forgotten he had not gotten out of bed yet he fell on the floor and landed on his head. He then valiantly walked out the door tripping on the floor and then walked to the twin's room to let his still fogy mind realize he was the father of twins. His last thought before embracing parenthood was, after tripping for the fifteenth time 'Do vampire heads attract floors or something?'.

Authors Note: Sorry it is so short


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- In Which Dumbledore Tries The Pointless

Regulus entered the twin's room and picked up Matar. He began thinking of what his parents death was going to do to his mind and deciding that he would not put it off so that Matar would have time to get sed to it he began trying to explain to the one year old that his parents and Peter were dead and that his godfather was a traitor to his parents. It went like this.

"Matar, your parents are dead." Regulus started.

"Wat ded?" Matar asked.

"Your parents are in an eternal slumber from which they will never wake." Regulus tried again and then added. "So is Peter Pettigrew."

"Evernul?"

"Eternal, it means forever."

Seeming to understand Matar said. "Waire Paddy?"

"He is in Azkaban, and he is the reason your parents are dead."

"Axwabam?"

"Yes Azkaban, which is where I work as a cook."

"Wooc?"

"Yes Matar, I am a bad cook so I am going to make bad food for the bad prisoners until I get promoted to sanitation worker then if I get lucky guard followed by interrogation officer."

Not really understanding Matar asked "Waire Moony?"

"I do not know." Regulus answered truthfully.

Matar stared at the strange man who called him 'Matar' instead of Harry, then took a deep breath and started screaming for Moony causing Ophiuchus's ears to hurt and him to scream. After about five minutes Matar and Ophiuchus noticed each other and stared at each other causing Regulus who had been trying to calm them down to let out a sigh of relief.

Regulus started trying to get them introduced before they started screaming again, "Ophiuchus this is Matar your new twin brother." He put Harry on Ophiuchus's bed and continued' "Matar this is Ophiuchus your twin brother." He hoped this would provide enough of a distraction for them not to scream and make his ears hurt more than they already did.

Ophiuchus stared at his father as if to ask 'Huh?'. Then looked at the newcomer and after a moment said while pointing "Mer".

Seeming to understand Matar said "Mer." and pointed back at him.

Regulus was rather confused by this action until he realized that they meant to say mirror and were trying to express their belief that they were identical. And looking at them he found himself wondering how he was going to tell them apart. Deciding he would just never let them wear the same clothes until they themselves knew which name was their's. He summoned a large red ball and gave it to the two boys who started pushing it the six inches between themselves and giggling.

Three minutes later Regulus realized that all beings need food and no one in his family had eaten yet so he took them down stairs to the kitchen and tried to convince Matar and Ophiuchus to eat their food. Within five minutes the entire kitchen was covered in broccoli and carrots that the twins had thrown everywhere in their attempt to show that they hated vegetables. In the process learning that vampires are typically only patient after having lived a century or two and even then they were even less patient when they had not drank their potion that makes it unnecessary for them to drink human blood. Also they discovered that coating said vampire in milk while being amusing made said vampire very annoyed.

Regulus in summary contacted the spirit of his mother and shouted. "YOU TWO WILL STOP FLINGING FOOD EVERYWHERE THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I WILL BE FORCED TO CALL CREEPY AND ORDER HER DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS THEN TELL YOU ABOUT IT IN DETAIL."

Ophiuchus immediately stopped splattering things on the wall. Matar seeing his partner in mess making stop also stopped do to the fear on the toddler's face at the mention of Creepy, who was what the odd looking girl from before had said her name was... before she told them a story that involved cannibalism... and boiling people alive. Well it can be said that she lived up to her name.

Seeing that his Walburga Black impersonation had probably caused the twins to go into shock, Regulus was satisfied when they finished eating their food. He took them to the living room and started showing them around, Matar because he had never seen it before and Ophiuchus because Regulus despite his threats did not want Creepy to indoctrinate Ophiuchus into becoming a killer that needlessly killed humans... or at all.

The living room was painted a dark green, and the floor was covered in dark green carpeting. There was a couch and two chairs that were dark green along with a table that had been painted dark green. Their next stop was the bathroom that like the kitchen was painted completely black. The shower, toilet ans sink were also black. (When Regulus got them the manufacturer had spilled some black die into the works so they were defective and therefor cheaper.)

They went through the grey hallway and down the stairway to find that the whole floor was covered in concrete and steel. There was a doorway to a room like a prison cell that had a cot in it and had many locks permanently secured in it that without the key was impossible to open the previous owner having been a werewolf who was also a guard. There was also Creepy's room which besides it being rude to invade her privacy, nobody was brave enough to go into her room being that she was well creepy.

They walked up two flights of stairs to yet another grey hallway. The first door led to Regulus's bedroom which was entirely a greyish green color that if you mixed in brown and red looked like vomit that had a locked closet. The second door led to the twin's room which was painted in various shades and variations of grey and black. The last door lead to a closet that had a couple of brooms in it that the twins were hurriedly told they could not go on until they were older. The last five rooms were all black and empty, serving no clear purpose.

The last floor was the attic it was painted a light pinkish gray and had many things from Regulus's childhood. Like a picture of his mother, Walburga, his father, Orion, his brother, Sirius and himself. There was also a door that Matar and Ophiuchus were quickly banned from entering which contained a emergency floo.

After the tour, which, lasted roughly half an hour, Regulus was at a loss of what to do next while watching the twins roll the ball back and forth again. He thought over the possibilities of things they could do or need to be done and the things that they had done already and came to needing to make a list to remember them all.

1. Take Matar on tour of the house. Check.

2. Get clothes for Matar so that he can stop using Ophiuchus's clothes.

3. Come up with nickname for Ophiuchus so that when writing these lists my hand does not hurt so much.

4. Might as well come up with nickname for Matar too so he does not feel left out.

5. Start my new job tomorrow.

6. Get to work on time at 7:00 a.m

7. Inform Creepy that she is not to tell, show or explain to the twins anything involving blood, murder, decapitation, being attacked by anything, or anything else violent.

8. Try to find babysitter that is not Creepy for the twins.

9. Try to figure out ways to avoid confrontation with brother.

10. Find out who knows that I am alive.

11. Figure out what happened to Lupin.

12. Figure out if Lupin would babysit Ophiuchus and Matar to solve problem number 8.

13. Get more paper since I am running low.

He stopped after the last one on the list, and started thinking of possible nicknames for Ophiuchus.

1. Ophy

2. Chu

3. Phic

4. Fil

5. Ophi

6. Opchu

After deciding that most of these sounded like girl's names he decided to nickname him Ophy until he thought of something better. After several more moments of thinking he was only able to come up with Matt for Matar.

Feeling better at completing Two of his tasks he decided to work on, ironically number two and took Matt to go clothes shopping and procured ten shirts ten pants, an unknown and possibly infinite number of socks, and a large amount of underwear. At having completed three tasks he did a mental happy dance.

Sadly his good mood was spoiled when, as he was watching Matt and Ophy play their game of rolling the ball between them Fawkes came in bearing a letter. Apparently the phoenix was expecting a dying Harry and an insane Death Eater laughing and torturing him. However, it should not be mistaken that the phoenix was not jubilant about this unexpected train of events. The phoenix gave Regulus his letter than perched on a doorhandle successfully turning it, however, as this was not the intent the phoenix fell onto the floor in an undignified heap before flying over to the less movable couch.

Regulus after getting rid of more then obvious portkey, opened his letter and it said:

Harry's Kidnapper,

I hope that Harry is in good shape as that the Ministry of Magic **will** find you, and that may reduce your prison sentence. If I may make a suggestion you should apparate to the auror department and turn yourself in.

From,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Regulus rolled his eyes, like that was going to happen! He then went to the next question on his mind. Exactly how many lemon drops was Dumbledore on to write such an odd letter?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- The First Day Of Work

The next day Regulus got up at 7:00 a.m. and went to work at 7:15a.m. He was dressed in his uniform which consisted of black sneakers, grey socks, black pants, black turtleneck shirt, and a black robe with a hood. He was able to make it to the floo only tripping four times.

When he got to work he was given a note card with this recipe written on it.

Ingredients:

Six hundred cups of flour.

One thousand two hundred cups of water.

Six hundred chewable vitamin pills.

One teaspoon of salt.

Directions:

Mix flour and water together.

Stir paste until it is uniformly soggy.

Crush vitamins until they are a powder.

Add crushed vitamins to mixture.

Stir again until vitamins are distributed evenly.

Add salt to mixture.

Stir until the salt is evenly distributed.

Cook on high for thirty minutes.

Put two cups in each bowl.

(Serves nine hundred.)

Regulus blinked as he walked the short hallway to the kitchens. That explained why everyone who left Azkaban was so skinny. He shrugged, at least the recipe was simple enough.

He looked around and noticed another person, and was shocked. The fact that there was another person did not surprise him as if one person did all the cooking it would take forever with the anti-magic wards that block all magic below hogwarts seventh year. But the surprising part was that he recognized him it was...

His thoughts were cut short as the other person interrupted his thoughts by saying in a raspy voice, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Regulus paled and tried to come up with something. The other man continued, "Yes I believe that you were the Death Eater that betrayed the Dark Lord." He gave him a grin that caused Regulus to feel worried and finished by saying, "You did a wonderful job at faking your death but we are two minutes late for getting started and I do not think that you faking your death would help much. You looked at the instructions already so you can get the ingredients and I will read the instruction then get the rest of them."

Regulus did as the other man suggested and got the ingredients and put them on the noticeably large counter and started looking for the bowl. The other man found it first and said slightly stunned, "Suddenly, it seems as if our boss wants us to do this entire thing in one batch."

Regulus looked over and was instantly in shock at the large mixing bowl. "Seems like it. Let's get started." He then dragged a large bag of flour from one of the cupboards and using a butcher knife cut it open and poured it into one of the equally large measuring cups that were also in the cupboard the other man had found.

As Regulus got home after work that day he felt glad to be alive after his first meeting with Fenrir Greyback. This was of course before realizing that not only was he alive and had actually had a civil conversation with him, but, had gone most of the day without tripping. He was very happy about this until he fell for no known reason.

* * *

Authors Note: Yes, it is a bit short and a bit stupid, but, in my defense, I was busy reading Don Quixote, Beowulf, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and the beginning of Dracula. I should have more time to write now that I only have the rest of Dracula, Frankenstein, and Mathematical Journeys on my to read list. 


End file.
